Christmas Story
by Galadhrim
Summary: Discover cosmic significance of potroast as Mulder and Scully learn to cohabitate with their clones or not. MS ship, and some Mulder wump.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mulder is not mine! Scully is not mine! Krychek's not even mine!

AN: Just to be clear the 'kind of petty brunet' is the full grown alien clone that claims she as abducted but doesn't remember. You may note that I possess a rather large amount of distain for her.

* * *

Christmas Story 

Or

Family Reunion

Mulder's Apartment: Evening.

"Ouch." Cried Mulder as a pencil hit his head. Those things sure could smart if they fell the wrong way. He hears a knock on the door. As he walks to the door he sees a duct tape X on the wall 'That's weird I don't use duct tape.' He thinks as he opens the door. He sees a kind of pretty brunet whose hair is getting darker as they speak.

"Hi. I'm your sister." She says.

"You are?"

"Of course I am. I came to see you for Christmas." See says cheerfully.

"But it's not Christmas."

"Daddy will be right up."

They hear a knock on the door; the woman turns and opens it.

"Daddy!" she cries.

Skinner looks confused.

"Wait a minute _you're _not my father!" she cries. "Who are you?"

Skinner stutters "I wanted to be alone when I told you this Mulder but perhaps it's better this way..."

They hear a knock on the door. It opens and in walks X.

"Daddy!" the woman cries.

"Merry Christmas, honey." says X.

"But it's not Christmas." says Mulder.

"This is your father!" Skinner asks the brunet.

"Yes. Mr. Xavier Ex." She says.

"Your name is X?" laughs Mulder.

Mr. Ex looks at Skinner "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be with my son on Christmas." says Skinner.

Mulder looks confused "But its not Christmas!"

"What do you mean _your_ son?" says Mr. Ex resentfully.

They here a small knock on the door and a little girl with a black braid walks in.

"Fox!" she screams and jumps in to Mulders arms hugging him.

"Samantha?" Poor Mulder is confused.

"Is that cigarette smoke?" Asks Mr. Ex, on edge.

Smoking man walks in "Son!"

"Hey!" say Skinner and Mr. Ex "I'm his father!"

Scully walks in "Hey everybody merry Christmas!"

"Oh, Scully I'm so glad to see you!" Mulder exclaims.

Scully looks at the little girl

"This is my sister." says Mulder smiling.

"No she's not I'm your sister!" shouts the woman.

"That's not true." says Scully "_I'm _your sister." She starts to laugh.

Mulder starts to cry.

Skinner looks to the door "Is that Krychek?"

"Merry Christmas everybody!"

Mulder starts to call him a bad name but Krychek interrupts.

"Hey, be nice now. I've made a new years resolution…I'm going to reform."

Every one is stunned and Cigarette Smoking Man is mad.

"Just think Mulder if I'm not down right evil we'll be like brothers."

"Oooh, More family!" Cries the curly haired woman, she runs up to Alex and gives him a big hug.

Just then a cold wind blows from the door and every one gets a chill up their spine, in walks Fowley, looking kind of pale.

Mulder is stunned "Diana? I thought you were murdered?"

"Of course I was Fox but seeing how I'm dead and its Christmas I thought it would be a wonderful time to make a lovers pact. Don't you want me Fox? See I know about all that stuff, we were just made for each…"

Diana is interrupted by Scully who gives her a karate chop to the back of the neck. Diana falls in a pile on the floor, and slowly melts away.

"Hey! You guys shouldn't let that go to waste!"

Every one looks up, and Scully greats the newcomer.

"Hi, Eugene I thought you were spending this Christmas in my heating duct."

"I was but it gets so stuffy in there." He looks at the disappearing Fowley and says "Oh darn she's already gone."

"Who is this?" asks Mr. Ex angrily.

"That's Tooms, Eugene, Eugene Victor, Victor, Tooms." answers the little girl.

"How did you know that?" asks Mulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Abduction at Mulders

Bright lights start to flash out side Mulders window. The wall is ripped off and they see the ramp of a space ship with aliens walking down. They all stare.

X sees a feeble alien walking down the ramp and says "Grandma?"

The alien is indignant and says "Grandma! Don't you know your own aunt!"

"Sorry Auntie."

Ex is cross "What are you doing here?"

One alien walks to the front and explains "Well, we where in the Christmas spirit and wanted to have a nice abduction, but we couldn't decide who to abduct, so we just came over to Mulders to find someone."

"So is that what you do all the time." Says Mulder as he tightens he grip on little Samantha.

"Yes we like your friends."

A different alien comes forth and says "Wow look at all the abductees we have here!"

"Yes, but we mustn't take them all."

"No, can't be greedy."

Cigarette Smoking Man starts rummaging in the kitchen, and finds a pot roast. At which Krychek pulls out an ice pick and threatens him. Mulder looks at the two.

"Hey, I thought you were going to reform?" he says to Krychek.

"No, I was going to reform after new years," Krychek gives him an evil smile. "It's not new years yet."

One of the aliens orders Smoking Man to step away from the pot roast, another one hushes him, but he insists on explaining himself.

"They must not find out that the secret to protecting one self from abduction is to eat an entire pot roast before bed!" The alien stamps the floor insistently.

His stupidity makes the other alien extremely mad so that he hits him in the head with an ice pick.

"To bad Duane Berry didn't know that." Says little Samantha.

Scully suddenly looks confused "Mulder? You have a pot roast?"

"Everyone has a pot roast on Christmas!" says the brunet cheerfully.

"I didn't have a pot roast for Christmas." says Eugene with a smile.

Cigarette Smoking Man is still clutching the pot roast and Krychek the ice pick.

"You fool ice picks don't work on humans!"

Krychek smiles "Exactly."

Smoking Man hands over the pot roast and Krychek hands it to the aliens.

Mulder looks up astonished "So _that's _why you always mutilate cows!"

The aliens smile "Dense aren't you? Soon we will have destroyed the entire meat supply, and there will be no stopping us."

"But we need your help." says another alien.

"Come we will take you to Australia, where the _really_ dangerous pot roast is."

They all venture on to the space ship

An alien steps forward "Hello I will be your guide for this trip. Now please take off all your clothes and fasten yourselves to the cold metal tables." The alien laughs "Just kidding."

Lights flash.

Once on the ship and every one is comfortable Mulder begins to wonder.

"Why do you think we will help you?"

"Oh we know you will help us." says one of the aliens confidently. "Now that you know our little secret we must either kill you or let you help. Our original plan was to poison and the cows by infiltrating the plant that makes this." The ugly little alien holds up a bag of 'Big Cow' and says "That worked for a wile, but then the people noticed that 'Big Cow' sounded stupid and stopped buying the stuff and started buying…" holds up a bag of 'Bovine Maximizer' he continues "So we poisoned that, and after all that trouble do you know what we find out? The cows in Australia eat _grass! _Can you believe that! And as grass is so good for the cows the pot roast is _twice _as effective. Now who in Reticula would want to go their whole life and never have an Australian abductee? Little Susie won't even have one. No in order to keep the peace we shall not let the Australian cows go free!"

A little dog runs up to Scully and whines.

"Queequeg? Is that you? I thought you were eaten?"

An alien laughs "That's not Queequeg that's a clone. We clone everything. In fact while you're up here you might as well meet your own clones."

Out come some nice new freshly pressed clones one Mulder, one Scully, one Skinner, one Cigarette Smoking Man, one Krychek, one Ex, one Eugene, one Brunet, two little Samantha's, and one Spender.

The little Samantha's run together and start to play. Everyone stares for a while. Then Cigarette Smoking Man says "You got that wrong, Spender is dead. I killed him myself, what would any one think if they saw him?"

"That's what I told them." says other Smoking Man.

Everyone stares. Then Scully walks up to Scully and says "Is that Queequeg?"

"Yes, and he's _my _dog."

"No he's _my_ dog!"

First Mulder walks up to the Scully's "No it's not, that dog was eaten."

Second Mulder walks up to first "Leave Scully alone you _clone_!"

"_I'm_ not the clone you are!"

Aliens begin to snicker. Spender comes up to first Smoking Man.

"You killed me?"

"Of course why would I want _you _when I have Mulder?"

Spender glares at the Mulders and goes to sulk in a corner. Second Ex yells at the aliens

"You made _another_ Cigarette Smoking Man?"

The aliens shrug "Well to tell the truth we didn't know if the world could stand so much blatant evil, but…we just can't help ourselves."

Second Krychek starts to laugh at first "I have _both_ my arms." They begin to fight.

Little Samantha's run up to Spender "Play with us!"

First Mulder grabs second Scully; second Mulder gets mad "Stay away from _my_ Scully!"

"_Your_ Scully? This is _my_ Scully!" they start to fight.

Scully's get mad "STOP IT!" they yell. And each grabs a Mulder.

"Okay which one of you is the clone?" asks second Scully. They both point to each other.

"Aliens!" first Scully yells "Which one is the clone?"

Aliens look innocent "What do we know about it?" -After a little pause- "However we do have another Queequeg for you!"

Second Scully picks up the dog and finally looks contented.

Samantha's and Spender are in a circle "Ring around the rosy…"

Cigarette Smoking Men sneer "Finally Found some peers have you?" one of them says.

By now the Eugene's are very bored and ask an alien for some news papers; he leaves and quickly returns with ten years of back issues of 'Weakly News Daily'. On the cover are such interesting stories as 'How Martha Stuart Subjugated An Alien Race' (and you thought that was boring) the Eugene's promptly tear them up roll them in to balls spit on them and through them in the corner.

"Aaaah I think I broke my arm!" screams the second Krychek, after they have been fighting for some time.

An alien with machete in hand, quickly comes to tend on him.

The space ship slows down and starts to hover. An alien steps forward and says.

"Okay, we are _finally _in Australia, everybody out!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: For those of one who are unfamiliar with this bit of worthless trivia; there is some dispute about the Australian national anthem, offically it is "Advance Australia Fair" which on first alien begains to sing. However an extreemly large percent of the population believe it to be the "Waltzing Matilda", which in short is about a tramp who steels a sheep and drowns himself to ovoid capture by the police. Apparently whoever decided what the national anthem was, didn't think this was proper subject matter for it.

* * *

Down Under 

The Mulders both look up and say "Hey! I thought space ships traveled faster than light, why did it take so long?"

"That's a stupid idea why do you think they appear to hover so much?"

Now the Scully's get mad "That's impossible!" one of the Scully's continues while the other one tug's on the Mulder she thinks is hers. "If your ships didn't go faster then the speed of light you would all be dead by the time you got here."

"That or very bored." the brunet puts in.

"Go away!" screams the other Scully "You're not Mulder's sister anyway!"

The brunet pouts, and goes to the corner where Skinner's have been brooding, to try and cheer them up, the other brunet goes with her.

The aliens only now notice that Eugene's have made newspaper cocoons large enough for an entire family of homicidal liver eating maniacs to live in quite comfortably.

"What did you do to our ship!" they scream.

The Eugene's only stare; one continues "Do know what one of these ships cost? Why my grandpa had to work for years just to get the right to pilot one of these things! You two should me ashamed of…!"

By now the other alien has gotten impatient "I said every body off!"

Everyone starts to file down the ramp; one of the aliens asks one of the Cigarette Smoking Men for a lighter and then sets the ship on fire. Everyone is dismayed Mulder's asks "What did you do that for!"

"Well we were reading about Cortez who burned his ships, we don't know what it is about, but we wanted you to be motivated."

Skinner cries "Hey, how are we going to get home?"

"I guess you'll have to swim." replies an alien.

"It would be faster." Laughs second Krychek.

"With one arm?" sneers the first. (Apparently the aliens don't know how to set bones.)

The feeble old alien walks up to Ex's and says "So how are you boys doing in school?" Ex's are annoyed.

The speech reciting alien steps forward "Australians all let us rejoice, for we are young and free…"

Another alien steps forward angrily "Once a jolly swagman camp by a billabong…"

"We've golden soil and wealth for toil…"

"Under the shade of a coolibah tree…"

"Our home is _girt_ by sea!"

An alien hunter comes forward and knocks their heads together. Everyone cheers. The other aliens beg not to be killed "Please all we want to do is to clear the world of all pot roast, and then we'll go away."

The alien hunter's look surprised "Really? Groovy that's just what we we're doing!"

The aliens rejoice "Wonderful! We can destroy the pot roast together! We even have these humans, _and_ their clones to help."

Skinners are confused "Wait a minute, why do _you_ want to destroy the pot roast?" they say.

"Well obviously we couldn't have pot roasts around, especially not Australian ones, once the secret got out that eating two entire pot roasts would protect you from our acid blood."

Scully's laugh "I don't think it would be worth it." They say.

"I don't know about that." says a Mulder.

Some more alien hunters show up, dragging three scroungy looking gunmen with them. "These ones seem to have figured it out."

Mulder's and Scully's run up to the gunmen and greet them. Much greeting ensues.

"So they cloned you guys, huh?" says Langley.

Mulder's and Scully's look irritated.

"Hey, _two_ Scully's, that's pretty cool." says Frohike.

Both Mulder's slap him at same time, knocking his head into Byers.

"Owww!" they yell.

"This is really bad. What are we going to do?" says a concerned looking Byers.

"Guess we'll just have to kill the clones." says one of the Mulders.

Langley points to the other Mulder "So that ones the clone?"

The other Mulder gets mad at this and says "Don't be stupid _he's_ the clone!"

"Now you see the problem." says one of the Scully's, the other one smile's sarcastically.

The alien hunters start herding every one into a rather conspicuous looking hippy bus painted with all sorts of flowers and logo's and peace symbol's.

"Okay gang, lets go!" says one of them.

"Hey, where are we going?" asks one of the Skinners.

"To the place where all the pot roast is made, Dude." says one of the alien hunters.

"Ooooooh, goody!" says one of the brunets "I love road trips!"

The Scully's look as though they are contemplating killing them.

On the radio they're playing "Where have all the flowers gone, long time passing…" one of the aliens starts to cry green tears. Everyone runs to the back of the bus, and bangs on the door.

"Don't worry." says one of the big headed aliens "Clones are immune to green tears."

They all bang harder.

In the confusion Krychek accidentally hits Mulder, Mulder punches Krychek, Krychek knocks into Scully, Scully misunderstands and shoots Eugene in the knee, Eugene braces himself on Spender, Spender trips over Samantha's, Samantha's scream and run to Ex, Ex tries to get away and kicks Queequeg, Queequeg gets scared and bites Skinner, Skinner is startled and pulls brunets hair, brunet jumps in pain and hits Cigarette Smoking Man in the head, cigarette smoking man thinks it was the alien hunter and stabs him with an ice pick, dead alien falls on driver, hippy bus veers off the road and hits a cow. No one is hurt.

The big headed aliens shout in glee "Look! You have already helped us destroy the pot roast!"

Mulder is still bemused and says "Wow, I haven't hit a cow since I went diving through Wisconsin at three in the morning."

Scully's scowl "When have you been in Wisconsin at three in the morning?" Mulder's look sheepish.

The other aliens push and shove the dead one out the window before they have to deal with a puddle of goo in their bus.

"Come on Scully, it was a long time ago, I was just…"

They start up again and before long they feel a thud.

Mulder's and Scull's leave there arguing to protest.

"Hey what is going on here" the Scully's demand.

They all look out the wind shield to see that the aliens have hit another cow and are going for a third.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mr. Ex yells.

One of the big headed aliens explains "You have all given us such a wonderful idea! Look how affective this is! Soon we will be rid of all the Australian pot roast!"

Krychek's lean over to one of the alien hunter's and smirk "It's taken you this long to defeat these guys?"

"What? You can't do it that way!" Shouts Mulder.

"Why not?" ask the aliens.

Cigarette smoking men start to laugh. Spender looks confused.

"Because you'll run out of gas!" the brunets exclaim.

At this the aliens see the fatal error in there plan and give in to despair.

"I'm hungry." says one Eugene to the other.

Scully kicks Eugene in the knee she shot and he ceases to complain. By now the brunets are angry and say "Mr. Cigarette Smoking Men you're filling the whole bus with smoke!"

Smoking men glare at them, Spender begins to cough. They continue "And second hand smoke…"

They are however interrupted by the aliens cranking the radio up much too high, playing the song "Monday, Monday…" the hunters being to sing along, and tie bandanas around they're heads.

"…and then I saw the cow jump through my wind shield…" Mulder continued.

The bus starts moving again, spins tiers in the dirt and heads back to the road. Every one looks up.

"Where are we going?" demands Skinner.

"We are going to see the Lone Gunmen!" The big headed alien replies cheerfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Off to see the Gunmen

No one had noticed until now that Gunmen have entirely disappeared.

"Hey! Where did they go?" Mulder asks.

The big headed alien explains "Well they are so good at finding things that we thought we'd send _them_ to find the great pot roast factory, and then we could suck it up in our space ship and be rid of it, and _they_ did find it."

"You can't suck it up in your ship, you just burned it, you idiot." Cigarette Smoking men say.

"That's not the point!" the ugly little alien insists. "The point _is_ that there are two of each of you and _they_ found it! If I had known you guys where this stupid I never would have cloned you all!"

The alien hunters swing a particularly tight corner knocking the alien off his feet, and pull up to a creepy looking wear house. Out side there is a big headed alien waiting for them with a tee-shirt that says 'Make love, not war." on it. Every one gets out of the van and heads toward the creepy building.

They're big headed tour guide runs up to the one in the tee-shirt and gives him a big hug.

"Johnny! What are you doing here?" he says they continue waking into the wear house.

"I was looking for my little dog." says Johnny.

Queequeg's come running up to him and yap at his feet. Johnny is delighted and hefts one off the ground to pet it.

"My dogs!" he screeches happily.

This attracts the attention of both Scully's who run up to him and yell "He is **_my_** dog!"

The little alien tries to run away into the building with his Queequeg's but is pursued by an angry Scully, past all sorts of scary looking vats of light tan sludge stuff with reddish spots in it.

Every one else walks threw normally until they see some thing on the floor.

"What is it?" ask little Samantha's who get scared and hide behind Mulder.

Every one bends down to examine it closely.

"Fruit cake!" the brunet announces, picks it up and eats part of it, "I love fruit cake!"

At this the alien hunters look even more terrified then the little Samantha's, and begin to flee in terror. Just when they are making a brake for the door the Gunman jump them form behind, and wrestle them into the vats of fruit cake batter. A small glug is heard.

"What happened?" a confused Mulder asks.

The Gunmen walk back to them panting. Langley tries to explain "We discovered the secret flaw of the alien hunters."

"Fruit cake." Frohike filed in.

At this time every one hears a small scuffling sound and a faint cry. They turn and see Scully's walking back to them each petting a Queequeg.

"Hey guys, what happened?"

In walks a guy who apparently was supposed to be working there, and offers them beer, Eugene's and Skinner's accept.

"So your cohort'n with aliens are you?" he says.

"Is this really a fruit cake factory?" Mulder asks in disbelief.

"Yah, Mate, everybody wants fruit cake 'round Christmas."

Mulder can't take it, grabs the well meaning Aussie by the collar and screams "_It's not Christmas!_"

Krychek foreseeing the opportunity to pick a fight, tells him to leave of picking on poor the guy, they soon begin a violent argument, the Gunmen try to break it up but are them selves quite amused by this turn of events.

Scully's are not to happy about this new development and goes over to CSM.

"He works for you tell him to stop!"

"Not any more. Did you hear the traitor? He said he was going to _reform_! If he doesn't shape up soon I may give all of his inheritance to Mulder."

Scully takes a moment to think about this.

In the mean time the brunets have taken this opportunity to lecture the beer drinking Eugene's and Skinner's.

"Do you know what that will do to your liver? Not to mention there are little children present! If you two had half the responsibility of my aunt Edgar you would…"

"You know she's right!" CSM says as though he's just realized some thing "Spender don't look." He yells and, actually begins to roll on the floor laughing.

The brunet's are busy being shocked by this when a fruit cake hits them in the head, apparently the remaining aliens have gotten bored and are using there abilities enact the first documented telekinetic food fight.

"Ooow." they cry, Scully's watch, laughing.

Mulders and Krycheks who had just been preparing to hit each other, are them selves attacked with numerous flying fruit cakes.

The mysterious Aussie has just returned with three more packs of beer –all of his stores being very quickly drained by the, depressed looking, assistant directors, and the liver eating maniacs.

Immediately sensing the danger of the flying projectiles he quickly hides behind a vat of fruit cake batter, and is soon joined by Skinner's and Eugene's.

An over friendly Skinner beckons to Krychek and throws him a beer "Drink up Alex!" he says. Mulder is curious about this and joins him, soon followed by Scully. The brunet's scowl severely at this, but however only succeed in scarring Queequeg who runs to Skinner for comfort.

Mulder offers CSM a can of beer, which he accepts saying "Aren't trying to kill of your old man, are you?" Mulder looks innocent and Krychek smiles.

Mr. Ex gets angry at this and throws an empty beer can at him saying "Who are you calling his old man?"

Samantha's reach for some beer but can't get past Mulder. By now every one is on their way to intoxication except the brunets who are happily eating fruit cake.

Spender looks upset "Why doesn't any one ever fight over me?" he muses.

"Maybe because you're ugly." Krychek answers.

Langley feels sorry for him and says "You're not that ugly Dude, now he's ugly." He gestures to Frohike but accidentally hits Byers in the face, Byers cries out in pain and pulls Langley's hair, Langley retaliates a little too hard and knock Byers head into the wall, Byres appears unconscious. Gunmen go into hysterics and yell for Scully.

Scully quickly examines him mumbling things like "Hmmm, If I only had a scalpel." And "Good, he has a pulse on his ankle!"

After thoroughly examining him she at last declares that he will be perfectly fine he just needs more beer. She gives Langley a can to nurse him back to health.

Skinner's start in sing "Oh, show me the way to go home…" as he pours some beer on the ground for Queegueg's to lap up.

Mulder's continue and with him every one else "I'm tiered and I wan'ta go to bed…" the aliens like the song and try to join in when CSM hits them in the head with an ice pick, all the air born fruit cake fall to earth but every one is too drunk to notice.

"Oh, I had a little drink about an hour ago…" Mulder stops singing when he hears a strange gurgling noise, he looks over to see a decrepit CSM strangling poor Mr. Ex, Krychek gives a tire iron to Skinner who is trying to get up to finish off CSM wile he has the chance, he only succeeds in falling unceremoniously back to the floor.

"Stop fighting over _my_ Mulder!" Scully yells at them both.

They both look up in wonder as though a brilliant revelation had just occurred to the both of them (Skinner has been looking this way for the last few minutes).

"He's your Mulder?" they both say in astonishment.

"Yes, all mine." Scully's says assertively.

"Well, if he's your Mulder I guess he can't be our Mulder." CSM says looking a little down trodden.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" says X trying to figure out what he just said.

"Hey that's not fair, why do I have to be somebody's? I am a person you know." Mulder protests, Cigarette Smoking Men laugh at this.

Queequeg's are playing with empty beer cans and whining for more, Skinner happily obliges them. The little dogs begin to wobble and have trouble standing up.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, getting my dogs drunk?" says Scully in mock anger, as she cuddles them.

The Eugene's who where watching in disgust mutter "Rat dogs." It is then that they realize they're mistake, and flee in terror each clutching an alien liver, from the now armed Scully's.

"Yah, you better run!" they scream, and proceed to empty they're clips in the direction of the terrified villains.

"Did I hit them?" she asks Mulder, who is a little surprised by this out burst of violence.

"My ears hurt!" says a little Samantha who cuddles up to a very contented Mulder.

CSM's begin to swear profusely, Mulder covers Samantha's ears.

"What's wrong with you?" X asks irritated.

"Do you know how many evil plans I'm already late for? I'll never get caught up." Smoking men reply.

"I get that feeling a lot." says Krychek knowingly.

"You would." Mulder frowns.

"How are you going to get back?" asks Scully.

"The way I always do." He says, and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Wow, how's he do that?" ask the brunet's in wonder.

At this X's become agitated and peer around the room suspiciously, as if looking for demons to pop out of the fruit cakes.

"I'm not dieing for you Mulder." He says and runs out the back door.

The mysterious Australian studiously goes back to work making fruit cake, with little to no sign of intoxication.

Every one left, with the exception of the Gunmen who are still waiting for Byres to wake up, walk on out side to say their good byes.

"How are you going to get back" Mulder asks Krychek's.

"Oh, we're going to swim." They say.

"That's good." says Scully "It's always best to swim after heavy drinking."

With that Krychek's disappear into the ocean.

"I just thought of some thing." says Scully "We can't leave two psychopathic, liver eating monsters running lose in Australia."

"Why not?" Mulder asks.

"Hey can I take the hippy bus?" Spender interrupts.

"Yah, sure." say Mulder's and Scully's in unison.

Spender looks pleased and tares off squealing tiers, in the distance they can hear "Sunshine, on my shoulder makes me…"

By this time Scully has gotten quite attached to the little Samantha's. She bend's down and says "Hey, do you want to hold my Queequeg?"

The little girl instantly falls in love with the little dog, and starts to beam as she pets it; the other little girls do likewise.

"Oh, Scully can we please keep them?" Mulder begs.

Scully gives him a huge smile. Thus contented he turns his attention to the brunet women.

"What are you going to do?" he asks.

"Oh, me I think I'll just wait around here, to be abducted by aliens again." she says cheerily. Mulder is a bit disturbed by this. She continues "This really was a swell party Fox; I think I'll come to visit you again soon!"

Mulder was about to respond when Scully tugs on his sleeve pointing and staring at a ship, squinting he could make out the name it was the 'Queen Ann'.

"But that ship was lost in world war two." Both Scully's protest stamping their feet.

Mulder's shrugged "Let's go back on that."

Scully's gave up arguing and quickly forgot what was so wrong about the idea. As they walked off to the ship a line of Samantha's and Queequeg's trail behind them.

"Merry Christmas, honey." Scully says.


End file.
